This multicenter, double-blinded pilot study examines the safety and tolerance of two dosages (2 x 10 6 units/m2 vs 4 x 10 6 units/m2) of beta interferon (Biogen) systemically administered plus cryotherapy using liquid nitrogen in the treatment of condyloma acuminatum. Patients will receive interferon 3 x weekly for 6 weeks.